User talk:Anthropomorphed
Did i mentioned that i hate automatic messages? Welcome mails, chats and all these auto-generated shit? A welcome message should be special, unique like: Welcome Anthropomorphed to Fantasy Life Wiki! I hope you will have a good time in the wiki! "Insert a unique and maybe funny Joke here". "Comment there" and you have a great welcome don't you think? :P '''Information: '''I will remove stuff in the Talkpage that is done or not necessary anymore. Hope you understand ^~^ Thanks! Thank you very much for your kind words and your contributions! It is greatly appreciated. :) Yami riku (talk) Hi! That is funny! I did put BATMAN as a joke, from this really funny movie I saw. I hope we can all get along, too. WayfinderOwl (talk) 23:58, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Everywhere, Nowhere, Elsewhere The internet can be a scary place Anthropomorphed (talk page) X:-?, Everytime -75, 8.981.562.015 (DTZ - Dimension Time Zone) What do you mean by that? MonikaRocks chat 17:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok? MonikaRocks chat 17:40, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh! No i meant figuring out what does what. MonikaRocks chat 17:55, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ? MonikaRocks chat 18:01, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Can we do fantasy life together? Fantasy Life Ok, will friday work? MonikaRocks chat 18:59, February 25, 2016 (UTC) 17? MonikaRocks chat 19:38, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Tommorow or today? Because i can only do it on friday, saturday, or monday. MonikaRocks chat 19:52, February 25, 2016 (UTC) So i can play for one hour on saturday and friday, but i can not play friday and then play two on saturday. You can register me now 0404-8291-1980 .What time should we do it? I would honestly prefer 3 to 4 but tell me if that works for you then. I'll be on at 5 pm tommorow, i will go on here. MonikaRocks chat 20:11, February 25, 2016 (UTC) So does that work for you? MonikaRocks chat 20:20, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I'm on i will add you soon MonikaRocks chat I'm here MonikaRocks chat L W A 22:17, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm on it's 6pm MonikaRocks chat L W A 23:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) MonikaRocks chat L W A 15:58, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I've added you please come on MonikaRocks chat L W A 17:12, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ok i can only play 30 mintues so tell me when your home MonikaRocks chat L W A 20:27, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Are you there?????? MonikaRocks chat Life 22:47, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Are you ready to play? MonikaRocks chat Life 23:23, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm here MonikaRocks chat Life 23:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ok i'm starting MonikaRocks chat Life 00:33, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I've opened MonikaRocks chat Life 00:35, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Sunday night or monday 5 to 6 MonikaRocks chat Life 01:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Goodnight MonikaRocks chat Life 01:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Wow this is really long MonikaRocks chat Life 20:50, March 24, 2016 (UTC) hello MonikaRocks chat 16:53, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ??? MonikaRocks chat 22:34, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Rest In Peace rip anthropomorphed ;-;